1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to air conducting devices, and particularly to an air conducting device in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Air conducting devices are often used in computers coupled with fans for dissipating heat from electronic components. A conventional computer includes a plurality of heat dissipating components, an “n”-shaped airduct covering the heat dissipating components, and a fan generating airflow for dissipating heat from the heat dissipating components. This airduct can direct the airflow to all the locations designed to receive components. However, in practice, not all component locations are used, and do not need the airflow. On this point, the efficiency of the heat dissipation becomes lower.